In a typical pixel structure based on active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED), at least an emission control shift register and separately a scanning shift register are needed for achieving a pixel compensation function. The emission control shift register provides an emission control signal to an emission control line of a pixel circuit, and keep light emitting diode always on during the light-emitting period. The scanning shift register provides a driving signal to a gate line of the array substrate to control image data input.